Cat Love
by tnrxna
Summary: When the boys turn into cats while the girls are buying drinks. the girls end up taking care of the cats not knowing they are the boys. How will the girls react at the end? But more importantly how are the boys going to turn back! Follow me on Wattpad: unknown dreams
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Today, everyone decided to take a break from the guild and head out to the beach. Knowing Fairy Tail, we are probably going to end up destroying the beach, wait no, we are going to destroy the beach.

Anyway, when I said everyone, I mean only Natsu, Gray, Juvia,Jellal, Erza,Gajeel,Levy and I.  
We are all hanging out with our lovers, well the boys doesn't know that we love them yet so lets say crushes. Hopefully we will one day all become couples. Kind of seem impossible for me though. Natsu has no idea I like him, I tried hinting him many times but he always think it as something else. That dumbass, hurry up and realise that I like you.

I'm pretty Juvia and Gray will be the first couple or Erza and Jellal. Juvia is still waiting for Gray answer to her confession, surprise she is still waiting. How patient is she?

Erza and Jellal are childhood friends, they already have a connection not to mention how they are always looking after each other. I swear, every time they look at each, you can tell that they like each other. I pray that one of them are going to confessed or I will end up confessing for them.

Gajeel and Levy also have a connection already, they always together and going places together. I think they are hiding something.

After couple hours of running around, screaming our heads off and doing random stupid things. We all finally sat down and start chatting away. It was a really hot day however the boys didn't want to buy the drinks and were saying they were tired. What a lame excuse. So now the girls have to buy the drinks.

"Those lazy boys I swear"

"I know Levy" I said answer her,gathering ways the boys later on.

 **Jellal P.O.V**

I felt bad for letting them get buy it

"We could of just got it instead of the girls"

"But I'm too tired" Natsu whined.

I hope Erza isn't mad at me, you see I love her but I don't know if she loves me back and everything. I just not allow to love her, I don't deserve someone perfect like her. I was in a deep thought when suddenly a magic circle appear on top of us

"What the-" Natsu began but was cut off when the magic circle shined brightly upon us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail  
Follow me on wattpad: unknow_dreams  
**_

 **Erza P.O.V**

After getting the drinks for the boys and us girls also, we headed back but not before complaining about everything that has been happening in our life.

We all got back to the beach but did not see the boys any where are. The beach was the same when we left but there was no one... no one at all. Not even one person.

"Huh, where are they?" Lucy question with Levy behind her.

"AAhhh"

we all ran to her to see why Levy scream but all we saw were four cats on the beach.  
There was a pink one, a blue one with a tattoo on it's eye, a black one with piercings and a icy-blue one.

" How adorable are they?" I was scanning when I saw the blue one with a scarlet tattoo on its eyes, just like the one Jellal has. I reach over to the blue one and pick it up. You remind me of Jellal, I smile quietly.

"I think we should keep them" Juvia said who is obviously going to get the icy blue cat that probably remind her of her 'Gray-sama'.

"Yeah" Levy agreed, holding the black cat.

"I'm going to name my one Pinky" Lucy said, holding it up high.

"Well then I should keep one, I'm going to name my one Fluffy" I said while holding the blue one up.

"I am going to name my one Max' Levy said while hugging her new cat "and I am going to name you Gray-sama" Juvia said while hugging it to death.

 **Jellal P.O.V**

"HAHAHA, you got named Gray-sama" Natsu said who is laughing his head off

"SHUT UP DUMBASS!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT OR ELSE I WILL BEAT YOU TWO OUT"

"Wow, you are like Erza" Natsu and Gray said at the same time and are now glaring at each other. I'm so done with those two.

"Now what are we going to do? We are cats, we need to find a way out."

. "Levy is smart, she will work it out, quickly hopefully" Gajeel said before jumping onto Levy arms.

"HAHAH" I thought I heard someone laugh. Oh well, I must be hearing stuff I thought and went onto Erza lap.


End file.
